Late Night Practice
by Petuniarose
Summary: Len has always had the tendency to procrastinate. Even though Rin tried with all her might to get him to practice their new song, he had other plans.


Len had the tendency to procrastinate, and Rin knew this all to well. She had warned him, more than once:

"Len, we need to work on our new song." Rin mentioned casually as the two of them were hanging out in the main room of the house. Len had his headphones on, blaring music that Rin couldn't tell what was. He lifted one side, uncovering his ear so he could hear.

"What?"

"I said we have a song we need to practice. For the upcoming concert."

"Oh yeah. Sure, I'll get to it eventually." He responded, replacing the the earphones before Rin could object.

"Len, our concert is less than a week away." Rin reminded him a few hours later in the kitchen. The two of them were finishing their snacks, Rin was throwing away her orange skins while Len's mouth was stuffed with banana.

"Ilf womfrk omf ifft lamftrf."

"I'm sorry what?"

Len swallowed "I said I'll work on it later."

Rin just sighed and left the kitchen to go occupy the practice room.

"Len, for the love of God, get off your ass and come practice with me." Rin yelled at Len, the two of them back in their shared room. It was almost time for bed and Len still hadn't done anything.

"Awwww. Just let me finish this level first. Pleeeease." Len looked up at her from his video game.

"Fine! Whatever! Do whatever you want. You'll pay for it in the end." Rin yelled before storming off.

In the end, Rin had finished the song around five that evening, ate dinner, and was off to bed, exhausted from her long day of work. Before she could open the door of their bedroom, the door swung opened with surprising force. There stood a very panicked Len, holding their sheet music in his hand, not caring that he was crinkling it.

"You didn't listen to me did you?" Rin smirked. All Len did was swallow and shake his head, then forcefully pushed past her in the direction of the practice room. "It's too late now!" Rin shouted after him. "All you're gonna do is hurt yourself." But the door to the practice room shut without Len even looking back at her.

A few hours later Rin was awoken with a loud crash. Her eyes shot open and she sat up quickly, her heart beating rapidly. She looked around the room and realized that Len had not gotten back yet, and the yellow digital clock next to her read "3:50".

Rin sighed and got out of bed. Her bare feet touching the cold ground. She made her way down the hallway towards the practice room, sounds of a piano sloppily being played reached her ears along with some very tired and strained singing. She opened the practice room door a crack to peer inside.

Len was sat at the piano, looking as if he'd been visited by death. No, scratch that, he looked like death itself. His hair was all over the place, his ponytail on the verge of falling out. The large bags under his bloodshot eyes made him look like a zombie. A very, tired zombie.

Not only that but the room looked as if it had been torn apart by a wild animal. Sheets of music were all over the floor. Both of Len's shoes were on separate sides of the room, and a music stand seemed to have been angrily thrown against a wall. That explained the crashing sound that awoke her.

Rin was interrupted from her thoughts when Len began singing again. Rin had to resist letting go of the door to cover her ears. It seemed every syllable that came out of his mouth was cracked, and he wasn't even singing in the right key anyway. He'd obviously pushed himself too far.

It was at this point Rin had seen enough. She opened the door to stop him.

"Len," she walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "I think it's time you head to bed."

There was no response, he just turned a few pages and began playing again.

"Len." She tried to remain patient, shaking his shoulder. "You've practiced enough, you need to sleep."

Len kept playing. He didn't even acknowledge her.

"Len!" She was getting irritated. She grabbed his head and forced him to look at her. He stopped playing and just stared at her. "Len, get up and grab your music." She let go of his face and let him get up. He wobbled over to grab his shoes, then picked up his music from the piano, leaving the rest on the ground. He stumbled over to the door where Rin was standing.

Rin put her hands on her hips and stepped aside for him to leave so she could follow him back to the room. But he didn't move. He just stood there looking at the ground.

"Len, are you okay?"

"I'm sorry." Len mumbled quietly. Rin wasn't completely sure what he said. Len looked up at her only for her to realize his eyes were overflowing tears. "I'm sorry I'm so irresponsible. I should have practiced today but I didn't. Now I'm just keeping you from sleeping."

Rin sighed and pulled him into a hug. This was how he got when he was tired, he got super emotional. The tiniest thing could get him angry, or turn him into a sobbing mess.

Len held on to her tight, as if letting go of her would be the end of the world. Rin made no attempt to move him until he had calmed down. Eventually, his short breaths had slowed and evened out. However, when she tried to pull away she realized he hadn't just calmed down, he'd fallen asleep.

"You're such an idiot." She whispered quietly. She picked him up bridal style, since he was actually quite light, and carried him back to their room.

The next morning it turned out Len didn't a actually remember any of it happened. He thought he had walked back to bed around midnight. Rin just kept her mouth shut. He's had it rough already. She didn't want to humiliate him.


End file.
